


Inferiority Complex

by lucianafoxwritesfanfic



Series: Luci's Undertale Fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Harem, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianafoxwritesfanfic/pseuds/lucianafoxwritesfanfic
Summary: Ashlyn was perfect. She had soft, brown hair and almond brown eyes. She was thin but curvy and had long natural hair. She was lovely and deserving of love. I knew that, and all of the skeletons that I lived with knew that.I never wanted to move in with the bunch, but when rent got to be too much for me to handle, I found myself in an uncomfortable situation where Ashlyn seemed to have turned everyone against me.Will I be able to change their minds? Can I survive my sister's wrath? Or, in an even crazier situation, will I be to fall in love?Read to find out throughout the comedy and mishaps of the story of a second-rate sister.
Relationships: Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Luci's Undertale Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824814
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Inferiority Complex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359585) by [LittleRam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRam/pseuds/LittleRam). 



It was a hot, sunny day when I met my two best friends. Of course, I couldn't know that I would meet them. It was a day like any other, where my nerves unraveled as I put away ratty, old books in the library.

I wore a bright, yellow dress accompanied by white tights underneath and a pair of old sneakers. I wore my hair in soft braids and smelled faintly of strawberry shampoo. Some might have called me chubby as they saw me working in the library. Some may even decide to call me fat. Personally, I felt that my appearance was soft and delicate.

Pushing up large glasses that perched over the majority of my round face, I relaxed in the warmth of the sunlight that filtered down, revealing flecks of dust that danced towards the carpet.

Then, I heard a crash.

Turning anxiously, I scurried down my tall ladder and abandoned my books on a nearby table. As I rounded the corner, I was met with the awkward scene of what seemed to be a giant fish lady terrorizing a small child.

"You can't learn how to sword fight from books, kid! Let me show you how it's down!" She swung what seemed to be a spear over the child's head.

I decided that it may be time for me to step in.

"Excuse me. I'm afraid that there can be no sword practice in the library." Straight to the point. This should do it the trick.

"What?! No way! How's this kid going to learn how to fight properly now?!" She roared as the kid darted away behind her.

"Well, it seems that he needed to head home earlier than he originally thought, anyway," I replied coolly, and she whirled around in search of the child.

"Is there anything that I can help you find?" I attempted to distract her.

"What? Oh. Oh, yeah, uh... my girlfriend wanted me to pick up some books for her. Where's the list... oh, here it is!" She hands me an extensive list of manga.

"Well," I turn around and walk away, expecting her to follow. "Let's see what I can do for you."

She follows me close behind, bragging about how wonderful her beloved Alphys is. I'm calm. Nothing can go wrong. And she's lovely. My new friend Undyne is lovely. And my life is going ok.

But of course, that was months ago. And ok never lasts forever.

\---

I awake to a fat beast suffocating me. And by a fat beast, I mean my adorable dog Milo. Pushing his smelly butt off of my face, I sit and slide on my glasses. His blurry face comes into view.

He's drooling, of course. But that just adds to his charm. His face looks like it's been thoroughly smooshed and he pulls loose lips into a doggy smile. God, I love pugs.

"Good morning, Milo." I smile gently down at the beloved creature. He wags his tail in return.

Glancing around, I find my phone where I left it to charge last night. Shuffling over to it, I find an excessive amount of texts from my friend Undyne. My smile drops as I realize that I'm late.

"Fuck!" I exclaim, and Milo tilts his head.

Stumbling forward, I dig through dirty clothes for jeans and a t-shirt. Standing to put on my jeans, I lose balance and collapse to the floor with a loud 'thud'. Sorry, downstairs neighbors.

Standing, I search for my purse and shove my phone into. As I struggle to put on my shoes, I say goodbye to Milo and dash out the door.

I feel so bad. I text this to Undyne as I wait in the elevator to get to the bottom floor. I pass by grumpy neighbors as I dash out the apartment complex and down the street.

Despite living in an absurdly cheap living space, I still struggle to pay my rent and college fees. It does help that I do school online, however.

I smile as I pass by the new bakery on my way to meet Undyne and Alphys for lunch. Muffet's Bakery, huh? I'll have to try it sometime.

Sweaty and hot from running in the sun, I gasp as I enter our local sandwich joint and spot my two friends at a sunny table in the corner.  
I smile and head over to them.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late! I've been working so hard lately, and I've hardly been getting any sleep! I hope that you aren't hurt by my disregard for your time..." I choose my words carefully as I plop down in the seats next to them.

"Relax, kid! Alphys and I are dating! We always like a bit of extra alone time!" Undyne offers me a beautiful, wide smile. I am reminded of how lucky I am to know someone as delightful as her.

"Y-yes. D-don't worry about it!" Alphys smiles as well.

"But, uh, on a different note... are you sure that you're ok? You don't look like you've been sleeping well." Undyne raises a sharp and defined brow as she eyes me up and down.

I nod understandingly before saying, "As I said, I've been having a rough time lately. I can't keep up with my rent."

"Don't you live in a total dump?" Undyne asks.

"Undyne!" Alphys exclaims, ready to scold her.

"No, no," I raise my hand calmly to stop her. "She's right. I do live in a dump. Which is why I don't know where I'll go if I get booted."

I know that the exhaustion shows on my face despite my best efforts to smile when they reflect soft looks of pity and understanding.

"You could live with us." Undyne insists and Alphys cringes slightly.

"No, no," I shake my head calmly. "I can't. I'll just have to work out something else."

The silence hangs heavy in the air as we all contemplate what has been said.

"U-Undyne... couldn't she live with Sans?" Alphys questions hesitantly.

"I could blackmail him. Alphys, you're a genius!" Alphys flushes with delight as Undyne swoops her into a kiss.

"I don't know..." I trail off, sipping on my glass of water.

"You don't have a choice," Undyne states the obvious.

It's true, I know. But I'm still hesitant. Because that's where my sister lives, and my sister doesn't like me.

But I don't have a choice.


End file.
